jackhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Halm
Jack Halm is a 19 year old kid who loves the 2000's, Nickelodeon, MacBook, Shopkins Shoppies, Shopkins, Nicktoons, Nintendo, DreamWorks Animation and other things related to that. He is smart, nice, kind, handsome, and somehow a little rude. In September 2012. This school called Kennedy Krieger School. Then he's graduated ended in June 2020. Profile also called: J Money, Jack the 2000's Kid, Jackie, JJ, Jay family: Eric Halm (dad), Ann Halm (mom), Phyliss Gottliebb (grandmother), Emily Halm (sister), Thomas Halm (brother), Caitlin Halm (younger sister), Danny Busche (cousin), Sarah Busche (cousin), Billy Busche (cousin), Sharon Busche (aunt), Dan Busche (uncle) friends: Shannon Cooney, Luke Strang, Maeve Lunden, Savannah Easton, Tess McCaffrey, Josie Bullit, Casey Leach, Taylor Leach, Kate Silverman, Delaney Dunigan, Devin Roger, Erin Gormely, Alexis Montgomery, Bethie Montgomery, Brett Gallagher, Brendon Gallagher, Ty Mason, Lila Sawyer enemies: Mr. Pratik, Ms. Liz, John gender: Male born: September 28, 1998 status: Alive age: 19 Birthday September 28, 1998 Likes Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Nintendo 64, PlayStation 1, Sega Saturn, Game Boy Color, Sega DreamCast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, DS, VHS Tapes, SpongeBob SquarePants, Super Mario, Ape Escape, DVD, MacBook, Collecting rare stuff, Keeping track of his popularity, Shopkins, Shopkins Shoppies, Getting attention, getting liked, Nice things from Santa, Winning, The Loud House, Miraculous Ladybug, LoliRock, Regal Academy, Winx Club, Totally Spies, SpacePOP, Carly Rae Jepsen, Hilary Duff, Daniella Monet, Anna Kendrick, Demi Lovato, JoJo Siwa, Hatsune Miku, Sailor Moon, Pokémon, The 2000's, McDonalds, Chick-Fil-A, Wearing cool clothes, Baskin Robbins, Rice Krispies Treats, Apple Juice, Pizza, Popcorn, Target, Wesfield Montgomery Mall, HOT 99.5, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Nicktoons, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Hey Arnold!, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Mighty B!, Rocko's Modern Life, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, Rugrats, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Bunsen is a Beast!, Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros., Mario Party, Animal Crossing, Splatoon, The Legend of Zelda, F Zero, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Star Fox, Disney Animated Movies, Illumination Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Paramount Animation, Warner Animation Group, Wreck-It Ralph, The LEGO Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Ice Age, Rio, Robots: The Movie, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Trolls, Disney's Frozen, Descendants, Moana, DreamWorks' Despicable Me, Disney & Pixar Cars, High School Musical, Pitch Perfect, The Simpsons, DC Super Heroes, Marvel SuperHeroes, Harley Quinn, Heroes Characters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Phineas and Ferb, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Monster High, Ever After High, Enchantimals, Lalaloopsy, Bratz, Barbie, Polly Pocket, Holly Hobbie and Friends, Shannon Cooney, Lila Sawyer, Caitlin, Alexis Montgomery, Helga Pataki, plush toys, Winning, Getting A's in school, Heroes Beating Bosses in Video Games, Being First Honors, John not being in school, John not scaring me, Old 2000's CGI animation Dislikes John, mean people, Getting leg cramps, People looking at him, My Singing Monsters, Sirens, Stuff that startles him, His dad forcing him to come in the thrift store, Time Out, Errors, Tantrum Videos, Video Game Heroes defeated, Character Villains, Traffic Jam, Chew with your mouth open, Johnny Test, Adult Cartoons, Adult Movies, DC SuperVillains, Marvel SuperVillains, Asteroids hitting earth, Mrs. Banks' nasty attitude, Losing, Getting caught by Shannon, Luz being a rude lady, Taking baths everyday, His YouTube account getting terminated/suspended/banned, Choking Food, Lost Lives in Video Games Personality Jack is smart, kind, handsome, well-behaved, and a little rude. He hates it when people always say negative comments to him and have a nasty look on their face. He occasionally speaks with a English accent sometimes, but he mostly speaks more often in his southern accent. Gallery ''Main article: ''Jack Halm/Gallery Category:Teenager Category:Boys Category:19 Years Old Category:Nice people Category:Smart people Category:September Births Category:1998 Births Category:Cool Guys Category:Nickelodeon lovers Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Shopkins lovers Category:Shoppies lovers Category:Researchers Category:Sometimes rude